


A Ride on the Feminine Side

by Kei_LS, RebelPaisley



Series: Burning Red [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Complete, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Slash, Tears, mild deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_LS/pseuds/Kei_LS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/pseuds/RebelPaisley
Summary: Leo has a proposition for Hunter.  This proposition involves a lacy pair of female undergarments and a thunder ninja who he would like to model said undergarments.Hunter had not intended to give in, except he had a soft spot for little brothers.  Curse him and his weirdly specific moral code.  Curse it to hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This basically devolved from the idea that Hunter has a soft spot for little brothers, being the overprotective big brother type, and that by default he would liable to give into Leo’s desires, being that the red Lost Galaxy ranger happens to be a little brother himself.
> 
> Which kind of leads up to the opening conversation.
> 
> The rest of this story is a pure abomination. Fact.

“So I heard a secret,” Leo chimed in a sing-song tone, head tilting side-to-side with the words. Hunter gave him a bland stare and mentally cursed himself. He knew, he _knew_ , the moment he’d seen the man strike up a conversation with Shane that nothing good would come of it. He’d been all smiles and Shane was too soft and kind and afflicted with the life-long curse of mundane plebian things like _manners_ to shove him off on someone else like any other self-respecting ranger would do. “About you.”

“Your daydreams and actual secrets are not the same thing,” Hunter deadpanned. “You’ve really got to stop mixing up fantasy and reality.”

“I heard,” Leo continued undeterred, “that you have a serious soft spot for people that fit a certain criteria.”

“That so?” Hunter asked. He projected as much boredom as he could, sipping his drink.

“You have a soft spot,” Leo chirped, finger tapping Hunter’s cup rather than the blond directly. “Something about being a sucker for little brothers?”

“I’m not a sucker for anyone,” Hunter lied.

“But you have a habit,” Leo countered, obnoxious grin growing. “There’s your actual _apparently_ -adorable little brother Blake-” Hunter loved Shane. He loved Shane and he was going to absolutely kill him “-and there’s Shane himself – he’s a little brother and everyone knows you dote on him. Aggressively. With a vicious and kind of disproportionately mean retaliation against anyone that steals his attention without you noticing immediately.”

Hunter grinned with more than a little pride. Leo rolled his eyes and held out a very distinct undergarment. Hunter’s grin faltered, eyes widening briefly before he schooled it down, swallowing thickly and deliberately setting down his cup. Leo continued, “And then there’s me, adorable little brother from _space_. How could you argue with that?”

-:-:-:-:-:-

"You're not _my_ little brother," Hunter said it as an accusation, considering Leo with eyes narrowed into annoyed slits.

Leo wasn’t buying it, but then again, Leo was of a tougher breed.

"Neither is Shane,” the brunette began conversationally. “If he's to be believed."

Hunter fell for the trap immediately.

"Which he is," the blond said flatly, clearly not thinking the statement or its implications through. _Ah_ , the folly of being an over-protective and very possessive teammate. Hunter huffed, but really, if he had a serious reservation, he would've been long gone by now.

"So," Leo quirked one eyebrow, feigned innocence etched into his face. "Are you going to help me out?"

The pair of lace panties continued to dangle inoffensively from his outstretched finger, delicate things that would probably be ripped to shreds by the end of the evening with this barbaric crowd.  For most of them, perhaps, but for right now…

Hunter dismissed them with a snort. "Don't you have a Carter to harass?"

"He's otherwise occupied," Leo said evenly, eyes never leaving Hunter's. "I was looking for a suitable substitute that could offer the same kind of strength and endurance, but if you're not my man..."

When all else failed, challenging Hunter’s merit as a fighter always did the trick.

"Would those even fit on him?" Hunter asked shrewdly. He wasn't suppressing the bristle of offense as well as he thought he was.

Leo started to pull his hand back anyway, only for the panties he'd been holding out to suddenly not be in his hands anymore - though whether Hunter actually was holding them, had flung them, or fried them up in a quick burst of electric fury, Leo didn't actually know. (Probably not that last one, he'd at least smell singed clothing if that had happened.)

Leo shrugged. "They were designed to." In that, there had never been any intention to bring them up to Carter _at all_ , and the tiny bow nestled right at the top of the waist band had been selected with Hunter in mind, not that he would ever tell the blond as much. "But hey, if they're too big for you-"

"Just-" Hunter cut him off, stormy eyes narrowed as he held his hand up, palm out and taking a breath. "Fine. I'll wear the damn- as a _favor_ ," he stressed. He rolled his eyes at the way Leo lit up with excitement, grumbling about nuisances and brats - no matter that Leo was supposedly older than him - marching his way to a secluded room and shutting the door in Leo's face.

"You want me to wear the damn thing, you're gonna _wait_ until it's on, Corbett."

Leo didn't smile in victory - the younger ranger would know, somehow, and ruin the suspense. The Lost Galaxy ranger wasn't under the delusion that Hunter was in any way against this - if the blond wasn't interested, he would have ninja streaked away the moment Leo had pulled out the undergarment. At most, there would have been some mockery, but instead, there had been a frozen look of intrigue before it had been covered up by Hunter's usual mask of sarcasm, and Leo wanted nothing more than to explore that hidden desire, unleash something that the other ranger was too afraid to consider.

He leaned against the door instead, tilting his head as though he could possibly hear Hunter changing. "The rest of it's on the bed," he added quietly, knowing by this point Hunter had already seen it.

Discovering Hunter's shoe size had been a much easier trial than Leo had expected, thanks to the aid of a very helpful Cyber Cam, and the pretty pink stilettos had been too tempting to pass up on, were he honest.

The silence that followed was almost ominous, but if Leo strained, he could _just_ hear a light tap, stiletto hitting the floor. If Hunter were at all accustomed to them, he probably wouldn't have heard anything at all - and knowing the man, he might just get annoyed enough at the giveaway he could be encouraged to _practice_ stealth in them - but for now, he was stuck with the sounds of heels clicking on the floor and one notable curse from the blond.

"Carter would not have fit in any of this," Hunter declared flatly through the door. Leo pressed his hand to it and paused, excitement bubbling up in him despite his need to stay patient.

"Guess it's a good thing Carter isn't in them, right?" he asked, and there was another pause before the door knob turned slowly and a single blue eye peered out from the other side at him; bright eye and blond hair and the sliver of visible neck and bare shoulder.

"I hate you," Hunter declared solemnly, but the door didn't shut, so Leo considered it a win. "I hate you very much."

"Come out here so you can hate me properly," Leo urged, sure to keep his expression serious, no hint of smile in his tone.

It was a crucial moment, one where Hunter could decide it pushed his limits, could turn around here and now. Leo wouldn't begrudge him, if that was the choice. Much as he wanted to see this side of Hunter, he would rather the younger ranger be comfortable. There was pride, and there was security in your own skin, and while they both mattered, in instances such as these, Leo put more weight on the latter option.

Hunter considered him for a moment, perhaps deliberating these options for himself, before the door very gradually opened.

The sight did not disappoint, and Leo couldn't help the reactive smile, taking in the newest version of Hunter in all his glory.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hunter stepped back when Leo nudged the door open fully, and even though he looked – well, he looked like _something_ \- he couldn't quite meet Leo's eyes, fully exposed like he was. Every line of him was cut, toned muscle, already slim shoulders tapering off into a narrow waist, his legs shaped by the hard conditioning he'd put himself through since he was ten and had never quite learned how to _stop_. That was all expected, all normal, but like this...

It wasn't just the panties, pink and white lace stretched around him and bulging out noticeably from a half-hard erection Hunter absolutely couldn't have hid no matter how hard he tried - not even just the pretty bow nestled right at his waist, low like he'd imagined. He didn't _have_ a happy trail, all skin right up to the small thin blond hair that just barely peeked out under the already low cut of the pantie's waistband, dragged even lower by the weight of his length.

It wasn't even just the pink heels or gloves either - the stilettos wrapping in lace straps up strong calves and the gloves doing nothing but accentuating long fingers and as they hid his arms in pale pink fabric but not his hands - the cloth staying on thanks to thin bands wrapped around his middle fingers.

It wasn’t the stockings – sheer white and _silky_ , sliding on like a second skin and moving with the contours of his legs, nestled tight against his upper thigh and covering most of the skin, offering a kind of unsubstantial protection.

It was mostly how delicate he looked as a whole, the almost-shy air about him as pale cheeks colored a gentle rose in his embarrassment. His ears were an even darker red, head bent forward a little so thick messy blond hair could fall forward and try to shadow bright, stormy eyes. Full lips caught in pale teeth as he studied Leo's reaction uneasily, his hands pressed deceptively light to his own thighs as he stood and awaited judgment.

"You're staring," Hunter muttered, voice admirably steady for all that he still wasn't actually looking at Leo - even his nipples hardened to firm dusky nubs.

"Hard not to," Leo said, almost distractedly. His eyes were fixed on Hunter, judging the blond with this open kind of...of _wonder_ almost, a quiet sort of awe he radiated like he wasn't sure the blond was real. Whatever Leo had been trying to get from this- he'd- he'd accomplished it and then some, and as he wandered into the room, he shut the door behind him, gaze never once leaving Hunter.

It felt...powerful, almost, making that look come across Leo's face, making it _stay_ there. All because of some dumb heels and panties, the silky cloth a delicate prison, completely surrounding his length with gentle caresses, the material rubbing against him with every shift of his weight - taunting.

He felt his dick twitch in interest and Leo's gaze was immediately drawn to it, to the lacy trim lining the top of Hunter's thighs, wrapping around his legs and cupping the curve of his ass with unforgiving accuracy. There was nowhere to hide, in this.

He found with startling attention that he didn't _want_ to.

It was heady enough on its own, but that he'd made Leo look at him like that - could make _anyone_ look at him like he was, like they _wanted_ him and nothing, no one else - it was almost too much. He'd never been on the receiving end like this, had more or less made it a point not to be, but Leo was already walking toward him with slow careful steps and Hunter-

He felt his cheeks warm more even as he squared his shoulders and looked at the other man fully. "I'm going to remind you, because you're an _idiot,_ that if I look stupid in this, that's literally entirely your fault," he pointed out, reaching forward and pressing a finger to Leo's chest.

"Hate to disappoint you, but you're pretty much the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," Leo said it with a sincerity that ached, throat dry and _hungry_ , hand slowly moving up to wrap around Hunter's index finger, pushing it back until he could knit their fingers together with such _terrible_ care.

That was it, the only touch, but Hunter's entire body felt like it was on fire, his breathing starting to become heavy under the weight of Leo's gaze.

The brunette wasn't done, slowly moving forward, causing Hunter to retreat carefully in his heels, matching step for step. "You're lovely, darling," he said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Anyone who tells you differently is a liar. Anyone who could even _think_ differently, a fool."

Hunter felt his knees hit the back of the bed and he was settling down, breath quickening as the brunette leaned over him, nudging him back against the bed.

"Let me show you?" Leo asked - like he, like he needed it to breathe, like he needed it more than anything else in the world. " _Please_ , sweetheart?"

Shit. He wasn't - he _was not_ going to cry, sure as hell not from a few stupid words and- and _Leo,_ of all people, but Hunter felt a terrible heat burn his eyes anyway, blinking rapidly and breathing still uneven, like he'd worked himself to the ground with hard training. He couldn't speak, couldn't say it, swallowing hard and letting his fingers tremble against the back of Leo's hand briefly before he gripped it tight and nodded. Small, careful but not quite uneasy even as he scooted back on the bed a little more, head tipped back to look up at the man hovering over him.

"Thank you," Leo said, a rush of gratitude - just, plain, unhindered _gratefulness_ oozing from his tone in a way that was reverent. He was- he was coveting Hunter, the blond realized, raising him up onto some kind of pedestal he didn't truly deserve, but-

But Leo was already moving, letting go of Hunter's hand and shifting beside him, positioning them so that Hunter was completely laid out across the bed, head nestled in the pillows, while Leo was on his left side, arm braced above Hunter's head and looking down, gaze traveling the full length of the blond's body with unrestrained desire.

Carefully, he reached out, gripping the bottom of Hunter's chin and nudged it to the side.

Hunter- for all his- he hadn't seen it, the mirror, long and wide and angled with clearly one purpose in mind. For a moment, he cursed his lack of observation earlier - the bed had- he had been _focused_ , but now there was nowhere to hide. It was one thing to- to allow Leo to look upon him like- but to see _himself-_

He bit down hard on his lower lip, trying to focus on the pain of that to ground himself, heart clenching tight and painful in his chest. Bit down hard enough he was threatening to cut the skin, and he'd relish it- relish the draw of blood if it meant the pressure building painfully inside of him had a release. He couldn't- he shouldn't - he didn't know _how_ to handle this, and he looked wildly to the side. Away, anywhere, everywhere but himself before it ended up catching with Leo's in the mirror and he let out a trembling breath.

"What..?" he couldn't finish the question. Didn't even know what the question would _be,_ just knew he needed something, anything to pull him back from the torrent of emotions he hadn't expected to confront.

"Look at you," Leo urged. Any other day, Hunter might have thought it was mocking, but there wasn't any part of his tone that allowed for less than absolute sincerity. "You're breathtaking, Hunter."

Hunter watched Leo's hand move in the reflection of the mirror, the brunette holding his gaze as he traced the lines of Hunter's abs, shifting upward until he thumbed at one of Hunter's nipples, inspiring a soft croon from the blond that Hunter had no hope of stopping.

"I'm not-" But Leo's hand was still moving, still touching him with this- _delicate_ care, and it was all Hunter could do to watch the flush grow on his face in the mirror's reflection, mouth hanging open in a desperate call for air. He looked _needy_ , not-

Not whatever Leo said, not what he was _saying,_ but the man was relentless. Reverent and slow and never still like he couldn't stop himself, couldn't get enough. "I'm- I'm really not-"

"Liar and a fool," Leo whispered to him, fingers dipping at the hollow of his throat and thumb shifting up to slide slowly over Hunter's lower lip. He rubbed slowly, gently, dipping his thumb in just enough to get it damp before sliding it over Hunter's lower lip again.

"Don't run, Hunter. Not when you're so incredible," he continued, never once breaking eye contact with him in the mirror. He soothed Hunter's own bite, then dragged his hand lower again, fingers spread wide just under his sternum and Hunter whined softly with his throat - a noise he couldn't- he'd never heard himself sound like that. Had never felt so fragile from just a touch and a light kiss to his shoulder.

"Just look at you, sweetheart. You're perfect, spread out like this, sharp edges but so sweet it _hurts_.  Let me show you. Let me prove to you how soft you can be, how _good_ you are."

Hunter _wanted_ it. Didn't know if he totally believed in Leo's statement, but the brunette seemed so sure that he- he wanted to try. Wanted to see what the other man saw, if it was possible, even if he was too uncivilized for such things, it-

He wanted to try.

"Show me," Hunter managed, his voice small, but unwavering. It sounded completely unlike himself - no snide sarcasm or challenge in his tone - the walls slowly pulled away, for Leo.

A smile took Leo's face, craggy and genuine, sincerely excited by Hunter's agreement. "My pleasure," he said quietly.

His hand dipped, traveling down Hunter's chest with careful nudges, ghosting over the bulge of Hunter's erection and slipping down to tickle the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, tracing circles in the pale skin hovering just above the stocking top. He urged Hunter's right leg up in a bevel, angling the blond so that his pant- _the_ panties - were more on display, as was his length straining within.

Hunter's blush darkened but he didn't look away, following the path of Leo's hand almost curiously for all that he was also twisting the sheets between his fingers, restless.

"Look," Leo said, he trailed his finger up, tracing the head of Hunter's dick through the silk panties, causing the blond to gasp at the sudden attention. He could see the way he twitched in the mirror, shifting around Leo's ministrations, rocking into his hand.

"Gorgeous," Leo breathed - sounding so...quietly satisfied, Hunter flushed darker, feeling it spread down to the top of his chest, watching the instinctual reaction in the mirror.

"You're so sensitive," Leo continued. "Responsive. Look at that," He thumbed the head of Hunter's dick, causing the blond to hum, bruising his lips together before he could cry out pathetically.

"No, don't hold back, okay?" Leo peppered his neck with kisses, up and down the pale length of Hunter's neck with adoration - he wasn't even telling Hunter to watch the mirror anymore, but the blond couldn't look away, not when Leo was treating him so carefully, refraining from the normal bites and bruises that the reds tended to engage in, like old standards, safe-

"Sing for me," Leo urged, no hint of irony in his voice.

He- he considered it-?

"Please, baby?" His hand shifted, traveling up the front of Hunter's panties before toying at the edge, just above the bow. Hunter whined in anticipation despite himself, legs shuddering as he tried to push upwards, try to get more _friction_ and Leo obliged, dipping his fingers under the edge and taking Hunter's dick in his hand, slow strokes masked in silk and lace, reflected in the mirror. Hunter writhed at the sight.

He wasn't restrained, held down or cradled close as he squirmed - chasing after his own pleasure as much as he was embarrassed at his own image. Leo let him move, coaxed him to do that and more with another reverent kiss to his shoulder, lifting himself up high enough to look down at Hunter himself. He- he was-

He was drinking in the sight of Hunter like this, more than wanton, not just desperate, and there wasn't anything but wonder and pleased adoration - not even smug that he'd essentially reduced Hunter to this- moaning needy mewling mess of a person.

Hunter wanted to hide then even more than before, but Leo didn't stop moving his hand and Hunter couldn't make himself do anything but try to swallow back more embarrassing sounds before Leo ruined that plan, too.

Fingers slid gently over the slit, his wrist shifting and sliding the panties down just enough the head peeked out from under the lace and between his fingers, dark and needy and Hunter whimpered before he could stop himself at the perverse sight, lips parted on a gasp.

He was leaking, off onto the bow, staining the lace, but Leo didn't seem to care, coaxing the movement carefully. The feel of lace dragging against the bottom of his head - that little friction had Hunter whimpering, twitching even more as his dick moistened, wet and slick and covering Leo's fingers.

"L-Leo.." he didn't even know what he was pleading for, just knew that he needed- wanted- something. Anything. More. Terrified for a brief moment that somehow Leo would pull away now that his name had been called, that he'd see through the prettiness he thought he saw to the ugly needy desperate creature Hunter actually _was_. The one hungry for more, the one that couldn't help but claw at new things as desperately as he clung to them, wanting to hoard every small thing he could because he was sure it would all just be ripped away again.

"Yes, darling?" Leo's gentle question brought the rising terror in Hunter to a sharp halt - tension he hadn't even acknowledged flooding from him at those two simple words.

"Anything," Leo continued, nuzzling Hunter's neck, gentle eyes locked on Hunter's in the reflection of the mirror. "Anything for you, sweetheart. Tonight's about _you_."

He said it with the same stupid insistence Leo always used when he was getting heroic about things, one foot on his soap box and ready to start preaching, but this time it was aimed at Hunter, aimed at _Hunter's_ needs, and he- he couldn't speak, for a moment, wasn't sure how.

"Let me take care of you," Leo was saying, and he wasn't afraid, didn't turn away from the mess of _want_ that was Hunter, seemed to embrace it with careful joy. "Please? Let me make you, I want to-"

Hunter was close, so near the edge, but he managed a nod- realizing that Leo was waiting for his permission. The brunette considered him for a moment, as though making absolutely _sure_ , before he pulled his hand away.

Hunter took the loss with a shuddered whine, only managing to calm himself when Leo pressed another kiss into his shoulder, peppering his collar bones as he reached into the bedside table, rifling around with his free hand.

He came back with a small look of triumph - something shared with Hunter - and the blond didn't quite recognize the brand of lube, only new that with its scrawled pink and white script it seemed as delicate at Hunter's outfit - causing the blond to _shake_ for a moment at Leo's thoughtfulness.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, baby," Leo whispered against his skin, coating his fingers in pink lubricant. It smelled like strawberries, and Hunter almost wanted to laugh, except that he loved everything about the scent.

Hunter watched in the mirror as Leo’s hand reached under him, slipping into his panties, nudging between his cheeks with prolonged care.  Hunter found his legs spreading in response to the probe, could see his own dick throb at the gentle brush of Leo’s fingers over his hole.

He's ruining the damn panties, they're- they're gonna get soaked in his precum, they're already sticking and better outlining the hard curve of his dick.  He wanted to pull them off but Leo gently nudged his hand away, urging it to the side like it was nothing that Hunter was going to stain them through.

"Later, much later," Leo said softly. "I'm going to really enjoy taking all of that beautiful cock into my mouth." Hunter made a sharp sound, and Leo shushed him while he slid his hand up a stocking-covered thigh, stroking his legs appreciatively. "I meant it. I want every part of you that I can get, sweetheart. I want-" Leo broke off, letting out a breath like _his_ limits were the ones being tested and circled a finger against his entrance. Dipped into the first knuckle and stopped like that was somehow too much and worked his hand with Hunter's impatient writhing so it wouldn't go too much deeper, kissing over his chest again.

"Do you see it?" Leo asked quietly, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "Do you see how incredible what you're giving me right now is? How incredible it is to see any part of you unrestrained, glorious? I'm-" Leo kissed just under his ear, light but intimate and then pressed another one to his temple, searching out the mirror and watching the pair of them together.

He was slow, finger held still until Hunter managed a shaky nod. He- he wasn't sure, but he couldn't hold still here, couldn't process that when Leo was teasing him. He- he wanted _more_. Needed it desperately.

Leo didn't make him wait longer, apologized for teasing him that much as he worked his finger into him and shifted enough he could catch Hunter's gaze in the mirror again. "You'll tell me, won't you? If I go too fast."

"I.. nh, Leo.. fast isn't- isn't one of your current problems." Leo smiled into his hair, nuzzled sweetly at him and honestly shivered when Hunter tipped his head back to press a little kiss under his jaw. "I want.. to feel you." He said it with a blush, but he managed to still say it.

"Okay, baby," Leo hummed, immediate and reflexively smiling as he kissed over red cheeks and worked his finger into Hunter with purpose instead of just letting it stay inside of him, working a second one in just so he could scissor him, twisting his fingers inside of him and nudging at him more. "Will I get to hear you? Do you think you could give me that, too?"

Hunter didn't respond with words, feeling himself answer just by the small whimper that built in his throat making its way out in broken patches of sound, his arm coming up to press over his mouth.

Leo caught him first, laced their fingers together as he continued to work him open, massaged his way deeper into Hunter's body and gently pressed his arm above his head without once looking away.

"Exactly like that, baby. More of that," he coaxed.

Hunter watched himself roll his hips, a sinuous motion urged by his fingers and groaned softly at the sight. It was- he'd never thought he could look so lewd. Wet glistening head and balls free, the rest of his dick covered by panties that were so wet they could be seen through, Leo's hand between his legs, fingers working in and out of him, Hunter's body straining and starting to rock to search out more, one arm held above his head and he gasped when Leo lowered his mouth to a hard nipple to flick his tongue lightly against it, the shock drawing out a soft groan from him.

“Please,” he whispered, rocking back against Leo’s fingers – he didn’t care how desperate it made him look, not when he felt so incomplete.  There was an ache he- he wanted more, wanted to fill it, felt stretched so thin he was this close to shattering. “ _Please-_ ”

He cut off with a guttural moan, Leo hooking his fingers and twisting – hitting that small bundle of nerves with such expert care it made Hunter see fireworks.  In the mirror, his reflection spasmed, shaking helplessly, precum spurting from his head and running down his dick, lace and silk marred by his arousal. 

“Now, Leo – _please_.” He couldn’t wait much longer, wouldn’t be able to last through Leo’s administrations and his own desire, bare and laid out on full display for anyone – for _him_ , it- it multiplied, the embarrassment and the want and the need – he didn’t look like a roughened battle-weary ranger, he looked _delicate_ , like a prize to be won, something to be sought after and coveted.

“Are you sure?” It wasn’t doubt that had Leo asking – Hunter recognized that, even through the haze. The brunette’s cold blue eyes were locked on his in the mirror, confirming, making sure Hunter was _truly_ ready.  He asked, and even as he waited, Hunter could feel him slip a third finger in, stretching him open in a way that had Hunter bucking against thin air, the waistline of the panties digging under the head of his penis, extra stimulation making him arch into the air helplessly.  The heels of the stilettos dug into the bedding, but Hunter’s feet were confined by the structure of the shoes, forcing his legs out and wide in an almost pornographic position, like some kind of pinup girl who had overcommitted.

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped, a pathetic whimper. 

His breath hitched, and he realized with humiliating clarity, that tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks.  Here, painfully hard and moaning, _writhing_ , Leo three-fingers deep and touching him, planting careful kisses and tiny moans and sucking his oversensitive nipples and just- _so careful_ – like Hunter mattered, this whole _time_ , Hunter mattered, and it was- completely and totally overwhelming.

Uselessly, Hunter squeezed his eyes closed; trying to stem the flow of tears and feeling his throat tighten with frustration when he realized he _couldn’t_.  Damnit, he was _ruining_ this.  Trust Hunter to find a way to tarnish something beautiful, something lovely – to spit in the face of Leo’s hard work.

He felt Leo’s posture shift in recognition, and Hunter leaned forward, hiding his face against Leo’s neck so he wouldn’t have to look at the other man.

“Sorry,” he murmured, voice terribly small.  “I’m sorry.  _Sorr_ -”

He sobbed, full out _sobbed_ , and Hunter wanted to die right there, wanted to curl up into a small ball and never be found again, forgotten in the shadows where he rightfully belonged.

“Darling,” Leo said, chest rumbling – and Hunter was too far gone to tell if there was an edge of disappointment. “You have _nothing_ to apologize for.  And I’m gonna show you that, okay?  I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”

“It’s _my_ -” Hunter cut the croak off with how pitiful it sounded, sniffling uselessly.

“Not your fault,” Leo finished the statement with firm determination, brushing his lips against the top of Hunter’s head. “I got caught up in the moment.  I’m sorry, you just- you’re so perfect, and you feel _so good_ around my fingers and it- it’s only going to be better, when I’m inside you.  _Shhh_ , sweetheart, you’re doing great.”

He was still- even with Hunter crying, even with Hunter completely _falling apart_ – so supportive, happy even, words soft and gentle and…and thrilled, maybe.  He stayed close to Hunter, working him open even through the tears, letting the blond stay close and safe against the familiar warmth of his chest.

There was a pressure under his chin, Leo’s hand, the one that had been against Hunter’s wrist, firm and insistent, and as much as Hunter wanted to deny the order, he- he owed Leo this much and complied when his head was turned back out, back towards the horrors of the mirror.

It was even worse seeing himself, tear tracks on his face and eyes bleak.  He shut them against the sight and tried to curl back up into Leo, genuinely unable to understand the man and how he could still be doing anything with him at all. Leo nudged gently, didn't let go of his chin and pressed kisses to his cheeks.

"Don't hide," he whispered. "Please? Please don't hide. Not this, not from me, not from yourself." Hunter made a choked desperate sound, reaching blindly and grabbing onto the arm that wrapped around him, Leo shifting them both up so that Hunter was lying more or less across his chest, back against Leo, legs spread and knees bent so he could keep working his fingers into him. He nosed into Hunter's neck, and Hunter's eyes fluttered open just enough to see, the flush that had been working its way down his neck well down his chest now, nearly blushing with his entire body while Leo held him.

He felt and saw the Lost Galaxy ranger smile when he noticed, head lifting up just a touch to nuzzle at his jawline.

"There you are," he breathed. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hey... _ey_ ," Hunter managed. He felt timid, almost, acknowledging it, like Leo could take it away from him if he presumed to agree, but the Lost Galaxy ranger just smiled wider, hand petting up and down Hunter's abs.

"You're beautiful," Leo's voice held nothing but awe, pressing a quick kiss against Hunter's cheek as he watched the rise and fall of the blond's chest in the mirror. "It's okay to cry, Hunter. It's a natural response. It's not a weakness. Nothing about you is weak- please, _please_ don't think you're less because of this, when the only thing I see in you is beauty."

Hunter made another choked sound, and he could - he could see it. He realized with a rushed gasp that they both could. The strain of all of Hunter's own restraint, the effort it was taking him to just hold back any of it even with tears still streaming down his face and Leo gripping him tighter he could - his throat was working, his body ached with it and he let out another sob, tipping his head back to rest on Leo's shoulder and clutching at the arm around his chest like a lifeline. The shudder that worked through him made his teeth rattle before he sobbed again, the sound freer and louder than before. Leo's fingers slipped from him, and he didn't even have time to feel cold or empty or like he'd lost anything with how tightly Leo crushed him to his chest, holding him through the crux of it.

"Let it out, okay darling?" Leo was whispering, hands running up and down Hunter's back in a soothing fashion, holding him close, like he- like he _deserved_. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here for as long as you want me, because you are gorgeous inside and out."

"That's a terrible line," Hunter choked out, shuddering in his arms and gripping him tighter, curling back and grateful that Leo just cradled him more firmly in his lap for it.

"And yet," the brunette smiled. "Still accurate."

It took a few minutes for him to settle down - for him to ride out the emotional waves, but when he did, Hunter felt...cleansed. Liberated, almost. It was like Leo had allowed him to shed off a quiet weight Hunter had been carrying around with him for god knew how long, and it- even like _this_ \- made him feel more complete.

He smiled, a small tremulous, weak and watery thing at the fond look Leo gave him, shyly leaning up to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth that Leo accepted with a soft sound, carefully petting through his hair.

"Are you ready now?" Leo asked again.

"Y-you still-?"

It finally snapped into place for Hunter. Leo had been asking earlier but not- not about his physical preparedness, it was-

"Of course." Leo dipped his head down, capturing Hunter's lips in a gentle kiss. It was chaste, barely anything, but it still had Hunter shivering, his entire body thrumming with energy.

And he wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted anything in a long time, to feel Leo in him, feel everything like this, when he was already floating and –

"Yes," he whispered against Leo's lips. "Yes, please.   _Please_ , Leo I want- I want you."

"Then I'm yours," Leo replied easily - like it was nothing. "Darling, I'm all yours."

He kept his eyes fixed on Hunter's in the mirror, projecting every movement so that the blond wouldn't be startled. He sat them both up fully, nudging their legs over the edge of the bed to- to face the mirror, completely.

Hunter shifted with unease, but Leo shushed him by peppering his face with kisses as he finished adjusting Hunter.  He pulled the blond into his lap, one finger hooking around the back of his panties until it was dragged down. Hunter tried to respond accordingly, reaching for the front waistline to help Leo, but the brunette stilled his hand.

"Don't worry about it," the brunette urged, smile bright.

Hunter didn't- he wasn't sure what he wanted, but then-

He felt the tip of Leo's penis prodding between his cheeks, and the- the brunette was sitting him down _in his lap_ , Hunter's back against his chest and facing the mirror so that the blond was completely on display, legs spread wide, arched up against Leo.

As if moving in for the finishing touch, Leo reached around and grabbed the front waist of the panties, tugging them up and over the flushed head of Hunter's dick, until it was nestled in that silky package again, wet and throbbing and delicate.

It was- it was quite possibly the most obscene thing that Hunter had ever done, legs spread with Leo's hands on his waist, the white silk turned dark with stains that kept the fabric tight and pressed to the head. He was already hard but now it was very quickly becoming too hot, and Leo nudged his legs wider still as he worked himself in. Like this, Hunter could just see it, his body sinking down onto Leo's cock slowly enough it almost hurt. He moaned, loud and long and impossible to stop while Leo pulled him down carefully, until the head popped in and his body accepted the other ranger, moaning louder with a sound that was pure lust but Leo looked - god, it wasn't fair. He looked delighted, mouth pressed to Hunter's shoulder and watching them, eyes flicking from point to point, taking it all in even as he pulled Hunter back further, nestling him on his lap until he was all the way in and Hunter was a panting, slack-mouthed mess on him. Leo fondled him, hand curving forward to palm him through the panties and thumb playfully over the bow that was now seated just at the head, and when he lifted his hand it was glistening and sticky and Hunter moaned helplessly again when Leo licked at his fingers almost curiously, whining at the simple action and feeling his entire body burn like Leo had set his blood on fire.

Coherency was short lived, Leo's playful look morphing into one of concentration as he shifted his hips, pulling Hunter down, and-

_There._ Hunter gasped, throwing his head back, hips bucking up and rubbing against the ruined panties. Leo filled him, pushed him to his outmost limits with a smirk and he- gentle nudges at his head had Hunter looking forward with half-lidded eyes, Leo using one hand to keep the blond's exhausted gaze on the mirror, keep Hunter looking at how easily he took Leo, the soiled cloth straining around his dick, _barely_ holding him in-

Leo _bucked_ , and Hunter's moan was long and garbled, drool running down his chin, his hands clenching at Leo's hips behind him. He wanted- he wanted _more_ , wanted to feel it again, and even watching on- desire darkening his eyes - he moved for it, body reacting in a continuous flush at his _need_ , at the _desperation-_

"That's it," Leo breathed, nothing short of reverent. "Just like that. God, look at you. You're so- anyone who gets to see you like this is blessed, Hunter."

Hunter believed it, believed in Leo's appreciation even if he had a hard time seeing it himself. He could want this, he _deserved_ it, and he was- he was so close. So very close to the edge-

He watched himself come with a howl, cum shooting out of him in hot spurts and ruining whatever integrity was left to the lace panties. His back arched, but his gaze was forward, watching the flush of his body, the trembling muscles, quivering, legs spreading somehow wider as though it would get Leo deeper into him, pink stilettos pressed into the carpet in a way that was dangerously sexy. He was- that was _him_ , falling over the edge-

He watched himself lose control, and then he watched - saw clearly exactly what it did to Leo, the man shuddering behind him and drinking in the sight, pressing a little harder into him and moaning himself. He felt Leo's hands move all over him, like he couldn't keep them still, cried out again when it didn't stop, the need and the desire and the feel of it all not _stopping_ \- searching out more and more pleasure, anything Leo could still give him - would still give him up, finally giving into every thread of want he'd had since this mess started.

He reached up, shaky and out of breath and tangling a hand in Leo's hair to pull his head down, arching up to kiss him wet and rough, tongue slipping into his mouth and watched it happen on the mirror, glancing away only briefly to lock eyes with Leo directly, see that unfocused look and feel the thick moan Leo gave him without anything else to filter through.

He could feel the moment Leo orgasmed, feel the way his entire body seemed to tense before he was pressing everything into Hunter, kiss deep and hungry, one hand cupping around the silk covered bulge, the other cradling his chin before it moved down, tweaking a nipple, tracing the curve of his hips, his lower abs, his-

Hunter groaned into the kiss, tearing his eyes away from the mirror to just look at Leo, perfect Leo, who was finally coming apart because of Hunter, who had lasted the entire evening with nothing but calm support and affection easily given.  Leo, who deserved just as much as Hunter did.

He wanted- he wanted to do more for the other man, but Leo recovered before Hunter did, pulling the blond off his lap with the same delicate care he had shown all evening. His chest heaved, but the movements were sure as he laid Hunter back against the bed in his initial position, open and loose and coveted, resting against the sheets.

"I'm going to clean you up now." Leo stared down at Hunter with unabashed fondness. He hadn't bothered to put his dick away - Leo remaining stubbornly clothed throughout the ordeal, but he wasn't abashed by the prospect, seemed to almost preen under Hunter's tired gaze.

"Thank you," Leo continued. He bent forward, settling a trail of light kisses down Hunter's chest - nothing deep or pressing, a show of pure affection as he posed over the blond, coming to a halt at the piece of clothing that had started it all.

"Thank you for letting me do this," he repeated. He reached out, and were it not for the close proximity, Hunter would have missed the way his fingers shook, his arm otherwise steady as he gripped the waistline of the panties.

Hunter whined, shifting as he pulled at the wet material, the silk clinging to Hunter stubbornly. Leo pulled it down his hips, eyebrows furrowed in determination, completely liberating Hunter. A trail of cum connected the tip of his penis to the soiled material, but Leo only laughed at the sight, fondly triumphant as he worked the panties down Hunter's legs, leaving them in a crumpled mess at the foot of the bed and never looking back.

Strange, that despite everything, the tears and the praise and the unhindered responses, Hunter felt more exposed now than he had before, with Leo leaning over him, the simple layer of silk and lace no longer hiding Hunter's spent arousal. It made his stomach flutter, a small flair of excitement that he was laid out like this, gloves secure around his arms, legs clad in silk and stilettos firm on his feet. It was a conflicting set of emotions, in one way, he felt impenetrable, in the other, he awaited Leo's judgement.

Though why, he did not know, because Leo only looked down at him with wonder and desire, throat bobbing as he swallowed, eyes focused in on Hunter's cock.

"And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to-" Leo swallowed again, shifting forward. His breath ghosted against the side of Hunter's cum-slicked shaft - _everything_ , his pubic area, lower abdomen, testicles - all were completely coated in a fine mixture of cum and precum, trapped in place by the panties. Hunter shifted in embarrassment, then gasped as it brought him closer to Leo, and Leo's warmth.

"I'd like to clean you up," Leo repeated, eyes fluttering to Hunter's with a desperation the blond had not seen on the man. "With my mouth, please. If you'd like."

_Yes_ , Hunter would very much like it.

He couldn't hide his instinctive reaction - nor did he want to - moaning at the thought of Leo's mouth on him and it- unlike earlier, that was all the prompting Leo needed before he set about his newly-appointed task.

Hunter wanted it but he wasn’t sure he would _survive_ it, feeling Leo kiss and lick and suckle gently at the skin and practically quivering at getting to do it - at the sounds he’d worked so hard to draw from Hunter that are coming freely now.

Hunter was a mess.

A mess, but the lack of control no longer bothered him - not when it was his pleasure that mattered most right then and there. He'd always been greedy, and if Leo was going to- to keep going then- then Hunter could lay back and be taken care of.

He whimpered and Leo hushed him again, lapping at him slowly and rubbing soothing circles into his thighs, his hips, his sides, nuzzling a little and making a bit of a mess of his face as well without seeming to give any kind of damn.  He focused on Hunter's cock last, only after everything else had been cleaned - seemingly eager to lick up the mess Hunter made on his testicles, relishing the taste with unabashed satisfaction, nosing at Hunter's pubes while his breath teased the top of his dick.

He took Hunter into his mouth in one easy movement and _sucked_ \- reigniting every nerve ending Hunter had assumed already expended.

His cry was just as unhindered as before, legs spreading wide and arching up into his mouth, clawing at the bed with a sharp _snap_ and crackle in the air as it dried out quickly, his hair briefly standing on end before he slumped back again, exhausted and panting, heart racing as he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

He hadn't - hadn't lost control like that in years, to the point where his emotions bled into his power like he was an untrained _Wind_.

Leo pulled himself away and Hunter whined at the loss of warmth - the jolting electricity, the stimulation, already bringing him back up to a full erection.  Leo patted his thigh almost absently, looking up at Hunter with a tiny smirk on his face. "I'm guessing you liked that."

"Shut up," Hunter muttered, less heated and more annoyed by the momentary lapse. Thankfully, he had someone nearby to take care of it.

He grabbed at the base of Leo's skull so he wouldn't have to voice the obvious want, tugging at the brown hair until Leo was dipping back down to him with a laugh, licking and sucking up the base of Hunter's erect cock.

“Don’t tease,” Hunter ordered, voice shaky, and it was like that was all Leo had been waiting for, immediately abandoning the patch of skin he had been worshiping to take Hunter into his mouth completely, throat loose and breathing in Hunter’s entire length like it was nothing.

He sucked, bobbing his head and Hunter didn’t even try, didn’t put for the effort to hold still, bucking up to meet Leo – knowing the other man would compensate.  The hands gripping at his hips slid behind him, cupping Hunter’s ass for better control and it- it was all Hunter could do to hold onto the very end, crying and moaning and _electrically_ undisciplined.

He came – _again_ \- in the warm and wet texture of Leo’s mouth, and the damn brunette didn’t even flinch, swallowing Hunter down until the blond was spent and then some, sucking and needling at the hypersensitive web of nerves until Hunter had lost all coherency – hair standing on end with a charge he couldn’t break, calling out to his element subconsciously, hyper focusing the feel over every nerve ending and _shit_ , he hadn’t meant to do that, he did that to _other_ reds, not-

When he came back to himself, Leo was nestled beside him, the brunette the pure picture of contentment, head nestled in the fold of his arm as he stared down with a sleepy kind of satisfied smile.

It was a feeling Hunter could sympathize with, his own eyes sliding shut now that they had both been finally satiated.

Hunter couldn't have opened his eyes if he tried, but he relished in the warmth of the hold Leo refused to relinquish. "It's a shame," he mumbled softly.

"What is?" Leo asked, voice soft and tender to his hair.

"Carter missed out. You put a lot of thought in for him..." He didn't even add any weight to his voice. Stolen moments were par for the course for Hunter, and he carefully nestled himself more firmly against Leo's chest, ready to just sleep off the rest of their emotional encounter. "Glad I got his place, though. It- this was-.... so good....."

“Hunter.”

The brunette said it with uncharacteristic lightness – not like the gentle praises from before, but something…weighty about it, remarkably serious.

It was enough to make the blond try and force his eyes open, half-lidded gaze meeting an expression from Leo that couldn’t be considered anything less than serious.

“I picked those out for _you_ ,” he said, once he realized he had Hunter’s attention.  “Carter was never an option.  I wanted those for _you_.”

“You…” Hunter blinked, and oddly enough, that thought never occurred to him – figured he was a substitute, a practice run before Leo worked his magic on his Lightspeed soulmate.

But this…this really _had_ been about Hunter.  And only Hunter.

“Sorry I mislead you,” the brunette whispered.  It seemed to be enough, watching the realization settle on Hunter, and he was already pulling the blond back, into the circle of his arms. “Couldn’t really think of another way to draw your interest.”

“So you lured me in with thoughts of your boyfriend’s underpants,” Hunter stated dryly.  It sounded remarkably stupid out loud.

Leo laughed.  “It worked, didn’t it?  For the better?”

That was…a delicate thing to consider, but in the end, Hunter knew it to be true.  His pride wouldn’t have allowed for him to embrace the situation if Leo had been up front about everything, and that-

Hunter, truly, would have been lacking because of it.

There was really only one conclusion.

“I suppose,” Hunter allowed with a grumble. “But next time, I want a say in the outfit.”

“I’ll be happy to pretend to indulge that desire,” Leo laughed. “But in reality, you’re going to wear what I pick out and you’re going to be happy about it.  You know you will.”

_Asshole_.

Infuriatingly accurate, asshole.

Hunter focused on the anger and not the quiet thrill that Leo had just guaranteed this was more than a one-time deal.  He should be concerned that this- this could become something he didn’t want to live without, a habit, but-

But Hunter was a survivor, and survivors took what they could get when it was available, and learned to continue when the resource was diminished.  This could very well be taken away from Hunter one day, but for now, it was _his_.

And he would _keep it_.

**Author's Note:**

> That became a whole mess of kinks that neither one of us was expecting. 
> 
> Umm…you’re welcome?
> 
> Until next time


End file.
